everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Shan Menglang (山猛狼)/Diary
Fearful Thinking Today, I am going to a Ever After High. I am very sure people will run, but it is okay. I am used to it. Happen all the time. No worry. Oh father... What will happen? I can make a mourning area here, too if you want. But maybe not. I think people be run away more. Ah, English is hard. I do not understand anything. It make no sense, no sense. But I practice. Because the Ever After High is English-speaking place. Important study. But I am still angry, of course. It is annoying. New language is hard. Why is it only me who suffer? Oh well. I hear that Raven Queen is suffering there. At least I am not only one when I go there. But still... I need to be happier. I agree because out of fear. But also because it look like more hope. I feel for some reason, the Ever After High will be okay. Still scary but okay. Maybe I can find a friend. Oh! Bird follow me. I will not be lonely even if everyone run, now. Chapter 1 First day of school bad. Horrible. Why did I think hope was here? I am stupid. I am a fool. Just because I find a book on a day. Oh! Diary and bird do not know, right? I will tell the story of the book I find. It is an old book on history. It seem normal, right? It is not. It is very very weird. It is not about Ever After East, it is about Ever After Central. I did not know it exist. It is very weird. Ever After East is ruled over by the Jade Emperor. Ever After Central is ruled over by the Snow White. I did not know before about this. It was cool, but I get scared after reading something... Ever After Central is completely different. That is what I read from it. It is, kind of, unaware of Ever After East. We are both not aware of each other. Strange, right? I have some hope from it. Maybe I can go there, stuff like that. For some reason, I was given opportunity to go there. It was very shocking. A servant from palace went to our forest and he gave us the letter. I cannot read, so I did not read it. But mother can read it. I find it weird, but she can. She reads letter out loud. It is hexciting shocking. "I can go to where?!" I remember saying. It is very surprising. Mother was shivering. She has a tense face the whole time. "Ever After High," mother says. I was very happy, but mother and siblings look scared. "I can't hide it anymore..." mother says quickly. I was confused, I remember. She look like she was scared. Chapter 2 I must should listen to mother next time. It is dangerous. No one, no one like me. Mother does know best. I was thinking it is hexciting... it is not. Help me. Freedom? No, not here. I actually feel badder worse. I have to be stuck in stupid human form forever. Only Grimmnastics gives freedom. I am lonely. I am stuck. The freedom I read about is already gone. I guess I should use my logic next time... the book is old... But too late now. All I can say is mother says Ever After Central is very different. I will have hard time, she says. No choice, so I was scared. But she can visit me. Stupid me says "No." But today was worse. The 'True Hearts Day' is a lie. I hate history book. Bird and diary, thank you for helping. But I need to talk to someone else today too... because they lied to me. How they dare. I will tell them to stop. They have to listen... But perhaps it is fate to be alone forever. No! Optimism! Someone will like you! Even if Raven Queen '''looks isolated, she has friends from school! I am sorry '''little bird, but I need to find a friend! Chapter 3 Category:Diaries Category:Subpages